The present invention relates to vehicles with convertible tops, and more particularly to a switch for raising and lowering the vehicle top and all of the side windows.
In automotive vehicles that have convertible or movable tops, it is desirable on a nice sunny day to lower the top. Ordinarily, the driver releases the top from the windshield and actuates a switch which automatically lowers the top. After doing this, if desirable, the driver may then lower the windows by actuating a separate switch for the windows. It is desirable that, if the driver wishes to lower the windows, the driver could lower the windows while lowering the top.
The present invention provides the art with a switch which enables the top and windows to be lowered at the same time. The present invention also enables the top to be lowered by itself and, if the top is already down, to lower all of the windows together. Also, the switch enables the top to be raised to cover the passenger compartment. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide the art with a switch mechanism which enables a vehicle convertible top, as well as all of the side windows, to be lowered at the same time.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.